


There You'll Be

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Some Fluff, Tumblr request, lots of time skips sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: Request: Hii! I really enjoy your writing style!! And your scenarios are of chart great!! And then when i saw the requests were open i thought Gosh! I needa request something!!! So if you're okay with it then can I request a Levi x Reader where Levi, Isabel, and Farlan got assigned in the Reader's squad and Levi and the reader met at that point and up until the end though Levi lost so many important people the reader never left him and he was happy until the last war where reader had died. Thank you!
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	There You'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus but I'm tossing this at you while I can so here..enjoy...love you.

~Levi~

My arms remained crossed as I stood there between Farlan and Isabel. We were being introduced to our comrades, to them we were just newbies, but soon enough we'd be out of their hair once we kill eyebrows.

"From this day forward these three will be fighting alongside you all!" The man to our right announced, "Introduce yourselves!"

My glare shifted towards Erwin who had been staring back at me also glaring, letting out a soft grunt I face forward and say, "The name's Levi,"

The brunette man turns to me and says "The first thing you need Levi is some discipline," ignoring the man's comment Isabel then stepped up and introduced herself then Farlan last.

"(Y/N) these three will be assigned to your squad,"

Turning my gaze to the girl to my far left, I watched as she nodded her head. "Yes sir!"

~(Y/N)~

Entering the men's barracks the three follow me in. "These are the barracks," I announce, glancing back at them, the red haired girl named Isabel jumped in glee.

"Sweet! We all have the same roo-"

"Sorry but the women have a separate section," I inform her, watching as her face grows sad, I turn away and head to the bunks where Levi and Farlan would be using. "You two will sleep here," I tell them.

Watching as the raven-haired man and blonde one approach the beds, they set their bags down. Levi was the first to check the beds and as he touched the underside of the upper bunk, the other two seemed a little distressed. "Now I know you three have been living in the underground city your whole lives, but please try and keep your space clean,"

"Huh?" Levi then turns, his glare becoming colder as he slowly approaches me.

"Do you have a problem?" I ask.

"Sorry!" Farlan says as he steps in between Levi and me. "We'll keep the place clean," he says. Then saluting my eyes darted down finding he was doing it the wrong way, so flashing him a smirk, I stepped back.

"Your training begins first thing in the morning," I say then turning away, slowly walking towards the door I then add, "Your hand is upside down!"

~Time Skip~

The next day Levi showed that he was incredibly skilled at using the 3DM gear the others too were just as talented just as Erwin said.

That evening after training, I was heading back to the barracks after eating dinner. On my way there however I saw Levi standing in the hall. Wondering what he's doing out here by himself I stop at his side. "What do you want?" he asks coldly.

"Nothing...just wondering why you're here all by yourself," I answer softly.

Letting out a curt 'tch', his arms crossed as he turned his head to look down the hall. So deciding not to ask, I turn, lean back against the wall and stand with him. As he glances back over to me then rolls his eyes.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asks.

"No," I answer simply.

I watched him sigh and look down the hall once more. "If you don't mind me asking, where are your friends?" I ask.

"Around," was all he said. I then let out a soft huff finding it pointless to try and talk to him. So before leaving I attempted one last thing, resting my hand on his forearm I watched as his head darted to look at me.

"I know you don't wanna be here but we really need to trust each other. Because if we don't then we're gonna end up dead out there on the field when this expedition comes," I mutter.

My eyes widened as Levi's features softened, and he didn't pull away or snap at me. But before he could say there were footsteps running towards us and Isabel came out of the darkness. "Levi! Come on!" she says, dashing up to him she takes his hand and leads him away out of my reach.

Little did I know then the hell Levi would go through.

~Time Skip~

The expedition had been running smoothly up until it began to rain and the fog from there everything went to shit. Titans came out of nowhere left and right, Levi ran ahead leaving me with Farlan and Isabel who fell behind.

I turned back to try and find them but the fog was so thick that I lost them completely.

~Levi~

I turned back, after seeing all the bodies and hearing a dying soldier's final warning about a titan, I saw in the mud that it's footprints had passed by me. Yet I never saw it. I had to go back to make sure Farlan and Isabel were alright. The rain grew heavier and the ground was slick causing my horse to slip and I fall off the side.

Groaning in pain, I sat there ready to push myself back up when my eyes fell on her. The only thing left of Isabel was her head, and it was turned away from me. I didn't want to believe it for a second as I slowly pulled to have the head face me. I softly gasp at the sight, then glancing up I watch as the tighten before me comes into view.

In it's disgusting mouth was Farlan hanging lifelessly. I was too late to save them. _Don't let their deaths be for nothing, the bastard is still alive._

~(Y/N)~

Following the sound of a titan, I was prepared to take it down as my finger rested over the trigger. But when the fog cleared and the rain lightened, I saw someone brutally taking down the titan. They were fast, really fast as the titan stood there trying to find them but failed as it kept getting slashed.

When the titan finally was slashed along the nape, I ran over to the person who took it down all on their own. There was no one else alive so as I approached I was surprised to see it was Levi. He was covered in blood that was slowly fading as steam from the titan filled the fair.

Soon after the rain let up and the clouds began to part. Not long after that Erwin and Mike showed up which only seemed to upset Levi more. I decided to leave him be as I looked around to see the damage. My eyes widened upon seeing Levi's friends, they had died and it resulted in Levi killing the titan in a blind rage. So returning to his side I find him and Erwin talking.

When I saw Erwin holding Levi's blade at bay, I stepped between and pushed Levi back. He didn't fight me but instead fell to his knees. Kneeling beside him I rested my hand on his shoulder, there wasn't anything I could say to comfort him, so I waited with him to head back when he was ready.

And from that point on, I promised Levi I wouldn't leave him, not that I ever told him. For years after that I watched him care for new people only to eventually lose them whether it was when we went out on expeditions or other things like sickness or murder. But I stayed by his side, and did my best to make sure I didn't die on him.

~ 4 Years After Retaking Wall Shiganshina~

It's been a month since we returned from Marley, Eren was imprisoned for insubordination. Right now Levi and I were watching over Zeke in the forest within Wall Maria.

It was early morning when I woke up, the sun hadn't even come up yet as I exited my tent. The fire was still going as Levi sat there by himself, his eyes were locked on Zeke's tent. Rubbing my eyes I slowly approached the log he was sitting on. "You can go get some rest, I'll watch," I mumble as I sit down beside him.

"I'm good, besides I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to," he mutters back. Letting out a sigh, I slowly lean toward him as our shoulders press together, I chuckle softly. When I started to lean away, I sat there with lips pursed. My eyes locked onto the fire as it cracked softly every once in a while. My imagination running wild with thoughts of me and Levi, and it would be like to be his lover.

This had been going on for a few years now my feelings for Levi were only growing stronger. I don't know when it all started but when it did, I fell hard for the guy. Because aside from his cold behavior he really was nice, and not to mention very handsome.

So sitting beside him now made my heart race and my plan was, if we both live through this that I would ask him out. Because with everything going on right now, there was no way he'd want to be in a relationship. My thoughts were then cut off when his hand rested on my thigh, softly patting it, he then stood up while letting out a long sigh. "Don't let him out of your sight," he informs.

Quickly nodding I then say, "Yes sir,"

As the day went on Levi eventually returned after about an hour of sleep. I had already prepared food for all of us with the help from the other soldiers who were also assigned to watch Zeke with us. Watching Levi slowly approach, I grab a plate and hold it up for him.

"I saved you some,"

Taking it, his lips just barely crack into a smirk. "Thanks-"

"Captain! We have news!" one of the returning cadets calls. Levi then hands me his plate of food and walks over to the young man. Soon after that they both took off into the trees for a more private conversation.

My eyes turned back to the blonde titan shifter as he read his book. He didn't say anything but began to look up where Levi and the cadet were. "You should ask him before it's too late," Zeke mumbles.

Turning to face him I narrow my eyes in slight confusion. "Ask him what?"

"It's obvious you hold feelings for him," he retorts.

Immediately my face grew hot at his answer, I turned away and exhaled softly. Walking over to the log I take a seat but keep an eye on Zeke as he continues to read. Eventually Levi ends up coming back down, walking back over he stops in front of Zeke asking how the book is. "Keep reading," he then says.

"You got it boss," Zeke mumbles as he looks back down at his book. I didn't pay too much attention to what they were talking about but soon Levi was at my side. Quietly he stood by me and seemed to be in deep thought. "So what's the news-"

We both look back hearing footsteps running away, it was Zeke. "Hey!" I call as I begin to head towards him. There Zeke let out a loud scream, grabbing my hand Levi pulled me back. In an instant bright flashes came from above as our comrades were turned into mindless titans.

"No," Levi mutters.

Surrounded, titans fell from the trees, and began rushing towards us, with no time to waste. I was about to head to get my gear on when Levi's arm wrapped around my waist. Pulling the trigger that shot the anchor towards the nearest tree. Quickly latching onto him he landed on a large branch high up. "Stay here-"

"But-"

"We don't have time for you to get your gear. I'll be back," he says.

Before I could argue he is off cutting down every titan that he comes into contact with.

~Time Skip~

After seeing another bright flash, I grew concerned for Levi. I didn't know if he was okay, but as I stood there waiting I kept my eyes out for any lingering titans that weren't cut down.

Eventually Levi came back, covered in blood that was slowly evaporating, he didn't say a word as he picked me up and carried me bridal style back down to the surface. "Get your things, we're leaving." he orders.

Doing as told I grab my things. "Where is Zeke?" I ask as I get my gear on quickly.

"Passed out on the wagon. He won't be out for long though," he says.

"Okay, then we should head back to Trost,"

"Yeah," he mumbles.

As the blood cleared off of his face, I could see how much pain he was in. _He's lost so many people, he must be numb to the pain by now._ After getting my things ready, I step over and wrap my arms around the raven-haired man. He didn't return the hug which was fine with me. "I'm so sorry," I whisper.

Once I released him he turned away, "We better get going,"

We both got on the wagon, and as I stepped on I looked down, finding Zeke slowly regenerating but now he had a thunderspear in his stomach and the thread that detonated the bomb around his neck. So quickly move around him, I sat down beside Levi.

The horses slowly began moving out of the woods, we stayed silent. Levi couldn't even make eye contact with what was in front of him because he was lost in thought again. Leaving him to let him think, I glance back at the back of the wagon. I grimace at the passed out man before me as I recall the incident that took place today.

Then Zeke began coughing as he woke up, so gently nudging Levi he looked back. Handing me the reigns I take over in watching over the horses. "Given the state you're in it's gonna be hard for me to tell you not to die, but it's not like I have sympathy for you," Levi mutters.

Then pulling out his blades, Levi began talking about his comrades Zeke killed, then I heard slashing sounds as Zeke started to scream.

"M-my glasses! W-where are they?!" Zeke cries.

"You won't be needed them anymore,"

Zeke then passed out again, "Levi enough now please," I mutter, slowly he returns and sits down beside me. Letting out a soft huff he takes the reigns from me. We kept moving along the woods, the ride was silent. Gazing up at the sky I watched the clouds start to move in. Not long after it began to rain, so we both put up our hoods to help escape a bit of the rain. _This is like the 23rd expedition._ My eyes shifted over to Levi once again, and I wondered if he was thinking of them again.

"L-"

Before I could ask him my question, we both turned back as Zeke began to mutter. He was too quiet to hear so Levi and I both stood up and went to the back of the wagon. "What did you say?" Levi asks. Again Levi began talking about his comrades and how Zeke would die a gruesome death only for Zeke to respond.

"I didn't steal them... the lives of those children, I saved them from this cruel world," Zeke groans.

We both draw our blades as Levi says, "Looks like your legs grew back-

"Watch me Xavier!" Then letting out a loud scream Zeke jerks his head back and detonates the thunderspear. The last thing I heard was a loud bang and everything went black.

~Levi~

The pain slowly sank in as my eye opened only to see darkness. At first I thought I had gone blind but after slowly sitting up and my vision focused on the fire, I saw Hanji with a hammer in her hand. "Levi!" she calls.

 _Where is (Y/N)?_ "(Y/N)...where is she?" I ask.

Rushing to my side she lays me back down, her face turned into a frown. "What about Zeke?"

"You don't need to get up, Zeke headed off to Shiganshina," she answers.

"And what of (Y/N)?"

Turning her head away from me, I nearly sat up again until she pushed me back down. Wincing in pain by her forcefulness I decided to just stay down. "I'm so sorry Levi...but...(Y/N) didn't survive the blast. This...was the only thing left," she says as she pulls (Y/N)'s coat from behind her. _No, not again. Please._ Shutting my eyes, I rest my head back. _I'm gonna kill that bearded bastard if it's the last thing I do._

~Memory~

_In my office, I watched through the window as the rain gently ran down the window. I hadn't left my office yet today, and I had no plans to, especially not on a day like this. As I watched the raindrops glide down the window my thoughts were cut off to soft knocking at my door._

_"Name and business?" I announce._

_"(Y/N), I brought you some tea sir,"_

_"Come in,"_

_With that my door opened and I turned to face her. Everything felt right as my eyes laid on her bright features. On days like this it was good to have her around, not that I ever asked her. She just did it because she cared about me._

_"Thank you," I mumble watching her set the tea cup down on my desk._

_"Anything for a friend, and I made sure your squad got out to train today, indoors of course," she informs me._

_"Thank you,"_

_Her smile was soft as always, but that was all she came for. Part of me wanted to keep her here, have her tell me how her day was going, honestly anything to keep me from thinking of Farlan and Isabel._

_"You're welcome, besides I know that rainy days aren't your best days. So take this time to rest sir, you need it,"_

~Memory Over~

_If only I had the guts at the time to tell her how I felt._ "Levi?"

"What were... her last words...do you know?" I ask.

She nods and sniffles softly, also heartbroken by the loss of a close friend and comrade. "She said that she was sorry," 


End file.
